


Plan -Work

by PhoenixSideros



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Bensnavi Month 2020, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSideros/pseuds/PhoenixSideros
Summary: Benny y Usnavi hablan un poco sobre su trabajo y lo que les gustaría hacer.
Relationships: Benny/Usnavi (In the Heights)
Kudos: 1
Collections: bensnavi month 2020





	Plan -Work

En lo general, Benny podía decir que su trabajo le gustaba. Le gustaba su taxi. Le gustaba andar por la ciudad y ver Nueva York en todos sus variados aspectos. El Sr. Rosario, su jefe, era lo más cercano que había tenido a un padre, y le estaba agradecido por todo lo que había hecho por él.

Y a veces había días como este, en que Nueva York estaba nublado desde el amanecer, el pasaje era difícil y olía raro. Y el dinero era insuficiente, sobre todo tomando en cuenta el esfuerzo que tomaba ganarlo.

Y había días mucho peores, por supuesto.

\- ¿Siempre creíste que estarías haciendo esto?- le preguntó a Usnavi a quemarropa, entrando a la Bodega.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Usnavi, alzando la vista. Tenía un trapo en la mano y aprovechando que no había clientes, lo pasaba por el mostrador.

\- No sé… de niño, tal vez… ¿Pensabas que a estas alturas estarías en la Bodega?

Usnavi miró un momento hacia la ventana, y estudio el desapacible clima de Nueva York.

\- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros -. Creo que sí. Nunca fui muy bueno en la escuela. Y… al final no tuve muchas opciones.

El día de Benny empeoró inmediatamente. Claro, esta era la herencia de los padres de Usnavi. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, tuvo suerte de conservar un medio de vida.

\- Navi… yo…

\- Todos los niños sueñan con algo grande, como astronauta o presidente. Pero simplemente no se da. Además, todos los trabajos tienen días mejores que otros.

Benny carraspeó, apenado.

\- ¿Sabes, Navi? No eras malo para la escuela. Era solo que siempre trabajaste para ayudar a tu familia. Me acuerdo que eras bueno en matemáticas.

\- Me ha servido – sonrió Usnavi -. Si me lo preguntas ahora, de elegir otra cosa, me gustaría tener un bar.

\- ¿Un bar?

\- ¡Sí! Cerca de una playa.

De ahí, Usnavi comenzó a hablar con entusiasmo sobre tragos con nombres raros, y música latina retumbando en altavoces. Hizo gestos con las manos, y los estantes de mercancía se llenaron de botellas de colores, el gastado piso de la Bodega se convirtió en una pista de baile, y el sol volvió a brillar por las ventanas. El aire se volvió cálido, con sabor a sal y el ruido del tráfico cambió a olas y chillidos de gaviotas.

Pero lo mejor era el entusiasmado rostro de Usnavi, y Benny lo estudió con atención. Definitivamente quería ver eso. A Usnavi ocupándose de un bar exitoso en una playa hermosa. Ganando lo suficiente para no privarse de nada.

Y él quería estar a su lado.

\- ¿Benny?

\- ¿Sí?

Usnavi se ruborizó de repente. Benny se dio cuenta entonces de que había apoyado el codo en el mostrador para acomodarse y verlo mejor mientras hablaba. ¿Qué cara debía tener? Sabía que estaba sonriendo. Pero también que se había imaginado a Navi elegantemente vestido, supervisando su bar con orgullo desde lo alto de un carísimo reservado.

Recordó que otra cosa que le gustaba de su trabajo era poder ver a Usnavi todos los días.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Usnavi con timidez.

\- En que es el mejor plan que he escuchado jamás.

\- Esa sonrisita no es solo por escuchar una buena idea. Es más bien como de… – comenzó a decir el joven dominicano antes de arrepentirse, y bajar su gorra hasta cubrirse los ojos.

Benny pasó al otro lado del mostrador.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Es mi sonrisa de que es el mejor condenado plan que he escuchado en la vida – con una mano, Benny tomó a Usnavi de la muñeca, y con la otra, le quitó la gorra para que dejara de esconderse. Aparecieron sus cortos mechones despeinados -. Suave -, dijo, pasando los dedos entre ellos.

\- Bueno, sí – Usnavi tragó saliva, nervioso -. Es un buen sueño, y sería bonito hacerlo realidad un día.

\- Tal vez – Benny le puso la mano en la parte baja de la espalda y lo atrajo despacio -. Entre los dos puede ser más posible.

La cara de Usnavi se iluminó con una tímida esperanza.

\- ¿Los dos?

\- Sí. Yo quiero tener mi propio negocio algún día. ¿Por qué no? – Benny se acercó y dijo contra sus labios -. Contigo…


End file.
